It's Your Love
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: OneShot inspired by the song by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. HermioneSeverus Read and Review please.


**A/N: **I don't usually write songfics but this song inspired me. Its called It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Hope you like :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters, don't own the song. Not making any money off of this.

**It's Your Love**

**By: ElizabethlovesJack**

_Dancing in the dark, middle of the night._

After everyone has left, even the band, there is still one couple out on the dance floor. Holding each other close. Dancing to music only they can hear. The whole school knows about their relationship. No one says anything when they see their classmate walking across the grounds, hand in hand, with their professor. Everyone is used to it, like its any other couple.

_Taking your heart, and holding it tight._

He had captured her heart at the beginning of the school year. Almost everyone knew it would happen sooner or later. They truly love each other. They are so different yet so similar. The age difference doesn't matter. They need each other; they saved each other.

_Emotional touch, touching my skin._

Some people think its weird to see him in love, since he once seemed like the type of person who would be alone forever. He has changed a great deal since then. He actually seems to care about his students now.

_And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again,_

Both know that what they have is perfect. Both love the other with all their heart, and both know that they are loved.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, _

_Don't think I can keep it all in._

_I just gotta let you know, _

_What it is that won't let me go._

_It's your love. _

_It just does something to me._

_It sends a shock right through me. _

_I can't get enough._

_And if you wonder,_

_About the spell I'm under._

_Oh it's your love._

_Better than I was, more than I am._

She could not have imagined how perfect her life would be. He can not imagine what he would be like without her.

_And all of this happened, by taking your hand._

Both had secretely admired the other until that fateful day when they couldn't deny it any longer. She had gone to his room after class, but when she saw him she forgot what she was going to say. He took the opportunity to confess his love, hoping that she would not hate him. Since then, they could not be any happier.

_And who I am now, is who I wanted to be._

She completes him and he completes her. Neither would be who they are today, without the other.

_And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever._

They make each other better. She helped him deal with the traumas of his past and he helped her realize her true potential.

_I'm happy and free._

Everything is perfect. Neither is burdened by the dangers of the past. They are free.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, _

_Don't think I can keep it all in._

_And if you ask me why I've changed,_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name._

He whispers her name in the silent of the night. She opens her eyes and lifts her head from his chest to look at him. They don't need words to express their feelings. They just know.

_It's your love. _

_It just does something to me._

_It sends a shock right through me. _

_I can't get enough._

_And if you wonder,_

_About the spell I'm under._

_Oh it's your love._

_Oh baby._

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, _

_Don't think I can keep it all in._

_I just gotta let you know, _

_What it is that won't let me go._

They don't know, but someone is watching their every move. The man smiles with that usual twinkle in his eye. This man is the one who brought them together. They know that they owe their happiness to his meddling. He knew their true feelings even before they themselves knew. Thanks to him, neither can survive without the other. They continue dancing, thinking that they are alone. He won't interupt them though. This is exactly what he had wanted for them.

_It's your love._

_It just does something to me._

_It sends a shock right through me._

_I can't get enough._

_And if you wonder,_

_About the spell I'm under._

_Oh it's your love._

_It's your love._

They hold each other close. No one exists except them. They gaze into each others eyes, neither wanting to be the first to look away. He tells her how much he loves her and she smiles. She tells him she can't live without him and he kisses her gently.

_It's your love._


End file.
